The truth of The Southern Raiders
by Ferrywings60
Summary: This what I think TRUELY happened during the southern raiders episode. better summary inside. Zutara fic, a little sad. please enjoy. : T just in case


**~Zutara Fanfiction~**

_**The Truth of the Southern Raiders**_

**A/N: So personally, I'm a Zutaran. Hate all you want, claim how un realistic Zutara is, I don't care. But this is what I think REALLY happened between Katara and Zuko after Katara faced Yon rah in the episode **_**The Southern Raiders. **_**One-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… nothing at all. Even though I REALLY wish I did.**

Katara walked in the rain, fists clenched by her side as fat tears rolling down her face. Her feet made sloshing noises as she walked in the mud, her back turned on the scene that just unfolded not ten seconds ago.

She almost did it. She was so close to killing Yon rah she could practically see the icy spears going through him, driving into his blackened heart, and causing every last breath caught in his miserable body to leave. She almost did it… but she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter how much this man hurt her, no matter how much _pain_ he caused her family… she just couldn't kill him. He was so weak and pathetic that it wasn't even right for Katara to take his life. He didn't deserve death, and Katara wasn't going to give him something he didn't deserve.

Zuko had watched her, watched her the whole time this thing happened, but she never caught his face during it. She was too preoccupied with her raving emotions and feelings towards this savage. Zuko didn't interfere the entire time, which Katara was grateful for, but now that she's calmed down she just couldn't look or speak to him. He probably thought she was weak, not killing the monster who took her mother away, and the last thing Katara needed was the banished Fire Nation prince judging her.

The rain was coming down hard, soaking Katara's black clothing, and she kept her head down as she kept walking. She wasn't sure where she was going, and she didn't really care. She just wanted to get away from Yon rah, get away from him and never see him again.

Katara had made it about half back to the little town they first spotted Yon rah, when a warm and firm hand gripped her shoulder, stopping her feet. The hand was strong yet gentle, stopping her and comforting her slightly. She knew he was behind her, but she wouldn't look at him, she didn't need to see his face.

"We need to get out of this rain."

His voice was slightly caring but mainly neutral, the caring sound hidden by his emotion mask, making it barely noticeable if Katara hadn't heard it before. Why did he care? Was still his way of showing her he was sorry?

Katara didn't speak, but nodded, eyes still cast down as the tears stopped and she followed Zuko, the firebender determined to find some source of shelter for the two of them. There was little to nothing on this Island, and the longer they stayed in the rain searching for somewhere to hide, the more frustrated Zuko got. Katara didn't see why he cared about getting out of the rain so much, his irritation ticking her off the slightest bit, but she held her tongue while they searched.

They finally found an abandoned house near the outside of the town, the door nailed up along with the windows, and the two slipped in with ease.

Zuko had started a small fire, breaking open a window to let the smoke escape and using the wood to make the fire brighter, and Katara sat by it. She was actually rather cold from the rain, even after bending Zuko and herself dry, and the heat radiating from the fire was welcomed into her chilled skin. She still wouldn't look at him, averting his golden gaze, and her eyes ran over the old floor boards while she hugged her knees.

She could feel his eyes on her, his stare poking into her skin like a hot iron rod, and she finally broke.

"What!" She snapped, looking up and glaring at him, hands still around her knees, eyes digging into his own.

Zuko was a little startled by Katara's sudden outburst, and his eyes shifted around while he answered her, "No-Nothing. I was just wondering something; you don't have to yell at me."

"Well what?" Katara was getting impatient with the flustered prince, and she didn't break her eye contact. She didn't want to talk; she didn't want to answer questions. All she wanted to do was stare at the fire, thinking about her mom, in a silence that doesn't need words. He was really being a pain in her eyes, and she wanted him to spit out what he wanted.

After a long pause, Zuko's eyes met hers, and he stated, "How could you just let him go?"

The anger flared up in Katara and she stood, fists at her side. She knew he was judging her, she knew he thought she was weak. She just didn't expect him to be so blunt and ask her up front about it, being both rude and a jerk.

Katara was fuming as she looked at Zuko, her anger making a glimmer of fear pass over his eyes, and she blew up.

"I knew it! I knew the all might Prince Zuko would have a problem with me not killing Yon rah. Did I offend you? Did me being weak shame you? Well I am truly sorry, _your highness_, if I disappointed you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather freeze to death in the pouring rain then sit in his majesty's royal presence."

Katara turned her back to the fire and Zuko, leaving him stunned and silenced him. She might have taken that a little too far with making fun of him being a Prince, but she didn't care. Sure he had earned some of her trust back by doing this with and for her, but that didn't mean she liked being around him.

She had reached the door, handle on the knob, when a set of hands grabbed her forearms. They turned her around, pinning her against the door, and gold clashed with blue.

Zuko's face was the most serious she had ever seen, and it made her a little breathless as she looked at him. The intense stare of his eyes, his set jaw, his dark eyebrows frowned together in determination, and he spoke quietly, in almost a whisper.

"No. I meant, how could you be strong and good enough to let him go? If that man had killed my mother, I wouldn't of hesitated to kill him the minute I found him. Yet, you somehow stopped yourself and did the right thing, even if it wasn't completely satisfying. How are you so amazing to just be able to do that?"

His face was inches away from her's now, the last words soft and quiet, his breath dancing over her face and neck. She couldn't speak, she was too shocked by his complimenting words that all reply was caught in a lump in her throat, refusing to leave.

Katara had always found Zuko attractive, less with that awful ponytail, but in general she did find him good looking. He was older looking than Aang or Sokka, and his features were sharp in a fitting manor. Being this close to him, his body practically on hers and his face so close, she really started to notice the details about him.

His tight yet not painful grip on her arm, the heat naturally coming from him being a firebender, the broadness of his shoulders with the muscles he possessed, his hair that was always perfect… now anyways, and his golden eyes that were so liquidy and open that they showed every emotion he ever felt. And his scar, the scar he hated so much, but it made him unique and Katara had always admired it.

Her breathing started to faultier as she kept looking at him, her eyes unconsciously moving from his stare to his lips, her thoughts moving so fast she couldn't even hold onto one of them. Her mind was like a bee hive, words and ideas buzzing around and knocking into the sides of her head, making her practically frozen and disoriented.

Zuko's eyes wouldn't leave her own, and she saw traces of nervousness and yet purpose linger in his eyes. She didn't understand the emotions until he started getting closer, making Katara's heart fly to her throat and beat loudly in her ears. What was he doing? Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Her frantic questions were answered when his lips gently and timidly touched hers, making her almost melt on the spot. The sparks that flew from him to her were incredible, making Katara come to life, and she started kissing him back.

Was this what she wanted? Was Zuko the one guy who could challenge… and complete her at the same time? She didn't know, but all she cared about was how his lips felt on hers.

When she replied to his kiss, he grew more confident, his lips pushed against hers more and arms snaking around her waist. Katara was still against the door, Zuko pushing his body up against her own, and she moved fingers up into his hair, arms around his neck.

There was so much heat leaking between the pair, Katara thought she'd get burned from its intensity. Zuko wasn't forceful, kissing her with passion and the slightest longing, and Katara didn't want it to end.

Air soon became their enemy, both of their lungs burning from lack of oxygen, and they split, panting slightly as they did. Their foreheads still touched and their eyes stayed closed while they breathed, the cool breath of one rushing out and the heat from another rushing in. Katara didn't want to move, the moment too good to break, but she opened her eyes none the less.

Zuko's eyes met hers, and she just looked at him, her fingers loosening the grip she had on the back of his hair. His hands stayed on her waist, his body not retreating in any form of regret, and he spoke calmly.

"Do you know how long I've actually wanted to do that?"

The question made Katara laugh a little, blushing slightly, and she kept looking at him.

He had a small smile himself, but it was washed away quickly by a frown and creased eyebrows.

"But I couldn't. I never had the chance to. There was always something in the way. Aang, Mai, the eclipse, you not trusting me, anything that could have gotten in the way did, and I hated myself more and more as I hid my emotions."

Katara was quiet as Zuko talked, not wanting to throw him off his words or thoughts, his confession intriguing her.

Zuko's eyes left her's as he spoke the next words.

"And this is the only time I get to do this."

The words stung, but Katara being the smart girl she was, knew they were true. They could never be together, it would throw the world too much out of balance. A Fire Nation price together with the Southern Water Tribe's Chief's daughter? No. It would throw the world's balance off, plus anger an avatar and skilled knife thrower. They both had their own paths set out for them… and sadly neither of their paths came together. Sure they intertwined, but they never became one.

Zuko looked back at Katara, knowing she understood him, and he kissed her again.

This kiss was soft and gentle, filled with sadness and understanding, and Katara felt it impact her more than the first kiss. No, she didn't want to give up Zuko, it wasn't fair! Why did she have to sacrifice what she wanted just to make the world happy? Hadn't she already sacrificed enough?

They split and she felt on the edge of tears. She was going to lose him whether she liked it or not, and all he would ever be was her friend. But she wanted so much more, and she knew he did too.

"I don't want to lose you Zuko." She admitted, staying close to him and not losing his gaze, the colors twisting and morphing into one.

He only nodded, sadness flooding him.

"I know, I don't want to lose you either. But you have to let me go… like I have to let you go. I don't want to, but we have to. I know you understand that, Katara, you're the smartest person I know besides my uncle."

Katara smiled a bit after that comment, and she hugged him, holding him close to her. His warmth was comforting and heartrending at the same time, and Katara wanted to feel it for as long as she could. He hugged her back, making her feel safe… yet so lonely at the same time. Tonight she was his, but tomorrow… she'd lose the Fire Nation's prince.

Katara had woken up in Zuko's arms, the rain stopped and sunlight flooding the house. She laid in his embrace as long as possibly, but eventually they needed to wake up.

Zuko offered to go fly back and get Aang and the others, leaving Katara to think about Yon rah, but mainly about him. The last kiss she got from him left her lips tingling and happy, and that happiness stayed on her until the late afternoon.

Aang had shown up, congratulating her on moving towards forgiving Yon rah, but Katara would never forgive him. The man didn't earn forgiveness, and Katara wouldn't let the crime he did go enough for her to forgive him.

"But I am ready to forgive you." She said, addressing Zuko as she walked back to Appa to leave. That was the main reason of this mission besides seeing her mother's killer, wasn't it? Zuko had her trust… and much more. But that's all he could keep, and they both knew that.

Katara hugged Zuko for what seemed like the first and last time, the hug signaling the end of their secret and recent emotions, giving into the world's desires instead of their own.

The look in Zuko's eyes made her heart break, a look only she saw, and she kept her head down as she left him and Aang on the dock. This was for the best, and she knew that. But there was a small part of her asking, _what if?_, and it asked her that for the rest of her life, when she was cold and alone, needing warmth and a scar to comfort her, and all she had was air and an arrow.

**(The End Yeah I know it's a little upsetting, but that's how it probably was. That could have happened during the episode, we'd never know. It was their agreement and sadly, even if it wasn't what they wanted, it's what they had to do for the world. Now my fellow Zutarans, please don't hate me. I'll most likely post happier stories of them later, but I felt like this should have been the first Zutara story I posted. So yeah Review!)**


End file.
